<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kylo Ren smutshots by babyboykylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279916">Kylo Ren smutshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboykylo/pseuds/babyboykylo'>babyboykylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff sorta, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Tried, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Misuse of the Force, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Random &amp; Short, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Star Wars References, Unfinished, Virgin Ben Solo, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboykylo/pseuds/babyboykylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve had Ben on my mind for a while so I decided to write about him. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I’ve been waiting (16+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of these are messy and/or unfinished pls don’t kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS FINE SPECIMEN OH MY GODDDD .. anyways this is my outlet enjoy.</p><p>(dom. ky)</p><p>"Lord Ren.." you questioned tentatively standing outside the door to his quarters. As much as you feared for your own life you were much more afraid of Supreme Leader Snoke than the Knight of Ren.</p><p> </p><p>You were greeted by nothing but silence. Your heart was pounding in your chest , your breath almost got caught in your throat. Hux would have your head if you returned without Kylo.</p><p>"Ok y/n think think THINK" you chided yourself,biting your bottom lip gently. Your life depended on whatever you decided on doing next. You allowed yourself to take a few deep breaths in a desperate attempt to calm down. Closing your eyes you allowed your mind to go blank.</p><p>Suddenly you had the most perfect idea in the history of anything ever. It was a simple. All you had to was find a drone,specifically a cleaning or medical one , and they would have the code for his room. You could enter behind the drone and get in no trouble at all.</p><p>I am a genius!</p><p>With a small smile on your face you made your way down the long,dim hallway , catching a cleaning droid leaving one of the Troopers training rooms.</p><p>You cleared your throat "I am Captain y/n l/n. I am following orders from General Hux to bring Lord Ren to meeting room and I-"</p><p>Something shiny caught your eye and you whipped around you hand resting on the blaster at your waist.</p><p>It was Phasma.</p><p>You stood at attention your cheeks flushed. "Captain" You saluted.</p><p>"At ease l/n. General Hux instructed me to update him on your progress with Ren. After all you are one of his favorites" She chuckled at the end , leaning against one of the metal doors.</p><p>You looked down at the floor.</p><p>What did she mean? I was his favorite? He was always so strict and demanding when I did anything around him.</p><p>"Well I wasn't able to..to get him out of his room ma'am. I was going to have a droid open the door so I can force him out"</p><p>Phasma nodded. "Well Hux will not wait too much longer. I have the code to his room actually so I'll let you in and you can drag that big baby out"</p><p>"Thank you Captain" You said gratefully ,relaxing your muscles.</p><p>In a matter of seconds his door was open and you were alone in the Knights room.</p><p>It was almost completely dark , besides the starlight filtering through the lash window.</p><p>"L-Lord Ren. General Hux instructed me to bring you to the meeting with the Prime Minister of...a planet. I was not filled in but you need to come with me."</p><p>For a moment is was silent but you heard a sound coming from your left.</p><p>His heavy boots could clearly be heard on the metal floor. You could feel him approaching you.</p><p>"You really think you can order me around like that ...y/n" he growled , his deep voice seemed robotic under his mask.</p><p>"I'm sorry My lord. I know it's not my place to give directions towards you"</p><p>"Mmm. You will have to be punished for disobeying me like that" He almost whispered. He reached his hand up to take his mask off revealing his face to you.</p><p>You could barely see him due to the lack of light but from what you were able to catch made your heart stop.</p><p>His jaw was sharp , while his dark hair fell to his shoulder in curly locks. You could see his deep brown eyes darken with unmistakable lust.</p><p>You backed up against the wall , afraid of what he might do to you.</p><p>"Pl-please don't hurt me my Lord" you stuttered.</p><p>He laughed. "Oh y/n. You always were so clueless. I've had my eye on you for a lonnnnggg time. Every day I see you walking around in that tight little dress and it makes me just crazy. I want you all to myself. And I knew Hux would send you to come get me out of my room and now...you're here at my mercy"</p><p>You eyes widened with every word.</p><p>This has to be a dream. Maybe I'm hallucinating. This is not reallg happening.</p><p>His gloved hand touched your arm ,causing you to shiver.</p><p>"I can hear your thoughts ...how cute. I assure you this is really happening my dear."</p><p>You were completely speechless.</p><p>He smiled (a rare sight for anyone) as he lifted you up in his strong arms and placed you on his mattress. The silk sheets were softer than anything you've ever felt in your life.</p><p>"You're so beautiful" he smiled, brushing his lips against yours. His large hands began to explore your body.</p><p>As much as you wanted to stay quiet you couldn't help but let out little whimpers as he removed your uniform leaving you in nothin but your bra and your panties.</p><p>Kylo gazed at you hungrily. You watched as his eyes took in all your beauty.</p><p>"I just want you as my own" he mumbled. His fingers began to pinch and squeeze at your sensitive nipples. You tried to close your legs so he couldn't see how wet you were becoming but he pushed you in your back ,forcing your legs open.</p><p>"Looks like someone is excited" Kylo cooed , running his cold fingertips on the moist fabric causing you to bite your lip in anticipation.</p><p>"Please don't tease me my Lord" you whimpered and he rubbed slowly.</p><p>"Oh? It's funny you say that y/n. You've been teasing me ever since you were assigned to this ship. I had to resist every urge in my body to just kiss you roughly while rearranging your insides.I don't think you know how hard it was" He replied , clearly frustrated.</p><p>Slowly he inserted one finger inside you. You knew his hands were big but you felt as if you were being stretched.</p><p>You opened your mouth but Kylo covered it.</p><p>"Shhhh. Try to be quiet princess , I don't want us getting caught. This is my moment" He said speeding up causing you to groan against his hand.</p><p>"You like that don't you ? I bet you'd love another finger wouldn't you ?" He looked up expecting an answer.</p><p>You nodded your head , opening you eyes. You pleaded for more.</p><p>"You want more ? Come here and earn it".</p><p>You were eager to please your Lord. This was the best he's ever treated you and you were not going to disobey.</p><p>"I'll do anything for you Lord Ren" you almost pleaded.</p><p>"Call me Kylo" he smirked ,pulling you toward the end of the bed, his nails digging into your wrist.</p><p>Stepping back a few paces he demanded "Knees. Now."</p><p>Obeying every word you got on both knees,looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>"I bet you'd love my cock in your throat right now..mmm I can't believe Im finally getting a chance to feel your tight little throat constrict around me."</p><p>You couldn't help but blush at his words. This was new to you.</p><p>Agonizingly slow he pulled his zipper down ,his boxers coming off next.</p><p>Your eyes opened wide at his size. Obviously you knew Kylo was a bih man but you had never really thought about ..down there. How in the worlds would that fit anywhere in you ?</p><p>"I can tell you're scared. " He smiled almost kindly "I'll start off slow..I won't hurt you much"</p><p>Tentatively you opened your mouth as he groaned at the feeling.</p><p>"Mmm"</p><p>You fit as much as you could in your mouth ,using your hands to stroke the base. He hissed in pleasure.</p><p>"Oh my god ..y/n "</p><p>You looked up at him,eyes wide with pleasure.</p><p>He felt as if he was going to burst but he knew he couldn't fill your throat up , as badly as he wanted to , he had to wait.</p><p>He pushed your head away.</p><p>"I'm sorry my lo-Kylo" You stammered, afraid you had done something wrong and somehow displeased him.</p><p>"Shhh. You have nothing to worry about y/n. You're doing perfect...now get on the bed and from now on you'll listen to what i have to say. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes sir" you responded somewhat eagerly.</p><p>"Mmm i like that. Now lay on your back,legs spread.</p><p>Despite how flustered you were you did as you were told.</p><p>Kylo stood over you admiring your wonderful figure. "I've wanted this for so long y/n" he cooed ,slowly inserting his huge member inside of you.</p><p>"T-t-too big" is all you managed<br/>to say as he filled you up inch by inch.</p><p>"Take it for me! You can do it..". Kylo placed small kissss on your cheek and neck comforting you as you adjusted to his large size.</p><p>You didn't even need to tell him you were ready. With no warning at all he thrust inside you ,his hands grabbing your waist.</p><p>Loud moans and pleas escapes your lips as you arched you back up in pleasure.  The feeling was like nothing you had ever felt. Kylo felt the same.</p><p>"Oh mmm oh my god kylo you feel amazing inside me"</p><p>He was happy to hear your moans. "Now hold your cum till I say release"</p><p>You nodded,biting your lip</p><p>"Beg for me y/n" he growled.</p><p>"Oh Kylo!! Please just let me cum. I can't hold it anymore. I'm gonnna explode Kylo please"</p><p>"Mmm i don't know"</p><p>"KYLO PLEASE" she shouted, on the verge of an orgasm.</p><p>Kylo grinned "Release"</p><p>The knot forming in your stomach unraveled as your juices covered his dick.</p><p>Once you can down from your high , you moved forward thinking he was done only fo be pushed down again.</p><p>"We're not done here sweetheart"</p><p>You were confused. What more could he want?</p><p>"Oh y/n you're so cute. You really thought I was done with you after waiting so long to have you as my little fuck toy? No no my beautiful flower, there is so much more to come" He laughed , using the force to lift you up and lay you on your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>well what a way to end the first chapter🤧i had a lot of fun writing this so there will be more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bottom(16+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some more Kylo trash but instead he’s a bottom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of these are written at like ..3am so theyre a little all over the place</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(sub ky)</p><p>almost ever story i've read about sub kylo everyone is so mean to him 🥺🥺. now don't get me wrong i definitely love some good old fashion degrading n stuff but idk. here's a softer version.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the galaxy was afraid of Kylo Ren. He was almost as feared as the Supreme Leader. Just the thought of him would make someone shiver.  But y/n ? She could care less about his title of a Knight of Ren ,quite honestly he was nothing but a play thing to her.</p><p> </p><p>"General! Here are those forms you requested" She stated , ignoring all the eyes in the meeting room landing on her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kylo,standing in full attention. She knew his eyes were on her too. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know exactly what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Her black dress hugged her body perfectly, her lips pink and plump. To every man in that room she was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you l/n. You may return to your station" Hux said plainly , adjusting the papers as he saw fit.</p><p> </p><p>On her way out she grabbed Kylos arm and pulled him down to her height.</p><p> </p><p>"In ten minutes I want you in my room, ready for what I'm going to do. If you're even one second late" She paused "you don't want to know what will happen"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Y/n smiled and left , going back to her room to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes passes in no time at all. Just as she had suspected there was an eager knock on your door.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in Ky" She greeted coldly. You knew that if he knew he had a special heart in your heart he would use it to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>The tall man walked in shyly , helmet off just like she liked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit" she  commanded and almost instantly he sat,legs crossed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and rubbed his head. "Good boy. I see you don't have your helmet on just like I asked. I'm so proud of you for following directions." She paused, a smirk playing onto your lips. "I think you deserve a reward for such good behavior"</p><p> </p><p>His face lit up, a mix of happiness and lust clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm? I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?". She motioned for him to sit on your bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes ma'am" He stuttered as she ran her hands over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You're behaving so well for me baby boy " she cooed , rubbing his growing boner with he palm. "As a reward... Ill let you do anything you want"</p><p> </p><p>"A-anything" ?He asked dumbfounded. Never in his time with Y/n had sheallowed any such thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes my lovely little whore. You've earned it." She chuckled,struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. "Kylo would you be so kind as-" she didn't even need to finish before he was up on his feet ,yanking her zipper down.</p><p> </p><p>She knew how eager he was to get inside her and explore her body. As much as she didn't want to admit it , this turned her on.</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to remove the rest " Kylo asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Permission granted."</p><p> </p><p>Without any ounce of hesitation he practically ripped the remainder of clothing she had on your body. Carful not to hurt her he picked her up and dropped her on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>"You look so beautiful maam" He mused , standing above her. She knew how much he loved being dominanted. This wasn't going to last long.</p><p> </p><p>"Why thank you Ren..what do you instruct me to do"? She asked , knowing he wasn't sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>He looked somewhat perplexed. "I..I want you to control me ma'am "</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. "Good boy...I knew you'd come around. Now lay down on your back hand at your side."</p><p> </p><p>He did as he was asked and as he did so she climbed ontop of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now no matter what I do, DO NOT touch me"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what if I do ma'am" he shuddered, clearly aroused.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh I don't think you want to know sweet Ren" She cooed. Despite her wanting to make the man suffer she couldn't help but admire his beautiful features.</p><p> </p><p>His body was chiseled and full of old battle scars and yet it still looked magnificent. Raven black hair fell infront of his eyes but yet the sparkle from his chocolate eyes was visible. His smile was eager and needy.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already so hard for me.." She said , rubbing her ass on his member causing it to harden more. Carfully she lowered herself down upon it , her breath catching in her throat. No matter how many times she did this it always took a moment for her to get used to his length.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo threw his head back , reaching his hands up to grab her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly she swatted them away. "Ahh what did I say Knight of Ren ? You must not touch me."</p><p> </p><p>Agonizingly slowly she moved her hips up and down, cupping her hands on her breasts as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>"This feels ...so good ma'am " Kylo groaned, doing everything on his power to keep from touching her. She looked so pretty atop him.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n could tell he was loving every single moment of this. She sped up,digging her nails into hid broad shoulders as pleasure overwhelmed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh my gods Ren...you have no idea how good this feels." She moaned , causing Ren to go a little crazy.</p><p> </p><p> if you guys like it maybe i'll finish...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Master (16+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some master/slave stuff for you sinners.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(master/slave)</p><p>this will be very dirty. my first time doing this kink tho😳</p><p> </p><p>Kylo loomed over you , his dark brown eyes boring into your very soul.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Lord Ren I-"</p><p> </p><p>"You will not speak unless spoken to little slut" He boomed ,using his power to force you down on your knees.</p><p> </p><p>"My pretty slave. Look at you already on your knees for your master. Unlucky for you though you still need to be punished. If you take it like a good little slut than i'll go easy on you"</p><p> </p><p>You looked up towards him , cheeks flushed pink.  You would never admit it but when he spoke down to you in such ways it only aroused you more.</p><p> </p><p>He removed his gloves with his teeth dropping them next to him. Then he ran his hand gently over your cheek,squatting down to look you in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're prepared angel , you will not be able to walk much less move for a few days"</p><p> </p><p>You nodded profusely your fear and lust making the perfect mixture.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up. "Enough talk. I'm going to show you what happens when you disrespect your master"</p><p> </p><p>"But master it won't happen again-" you could feel air slowly leaving your throat. Kylo was using the force on you,meaning his was more than serious about this punishment.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken too whore" he growled , using his power to throw you on the bed. "You're in big trouble now"</p><p> </p><p>With almost no hesitation at all he ripped your clothes off. Forcing you down on the bed he began to bite down on your neck and above your breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm ..you're like a masterpiece" he hummed admiring his work. "These will surely show everyone else on this ship who got belong to"</p><p> </p><p>Ever so slowly he traced a single finger down your stomach. "Hmm how should we do this ...I would spank you but last time you made a mess all over my new cloak" He then lifted your chin up so you were looking up at him. "How shall I punish you tonight angel ?I want to teach you a lesson but I am fair so Ill let you have a say in your punishment"</p><p> </p><p>You continued to feel all over your body while looking at you awaiting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you may pun-punish me ...how ever you ,.you see fit master" You managed to say between small moans.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? You're gonna let your master choose ? "</p><p> </p><p>You nodded , hoping he would just hurry up and touch you.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you're so desperate for my touch aren't you y/n ? I think I'll have to refrain from doing so" He smiled evilly. He knew exactly what he was doing and he loved doing it to you.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to tie you up now baby girl." He warned , his mahogany brown eyes turned dark with lust. In the blink of an eye your hands were bound to the bed post.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't do this master" you whined. "I don't think I can handle it". You wriggled , upset that you were not able to join in the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not tell me what to do” He whispered in your ear forcing two fingers into your throbbing womanhood.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lord Ren please slow down”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo grabbed your face forcing you to look at him. His grip was tight on your jaw causing a rush of pain to run through your upper body.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you forgotten your place my little slave ? Who is in change here”? He asked , slowing the pace of this fingers so you could give him a clear answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You are”. You mumbled. You missed his fingers thrusting inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you felt the air leave your lungs. Was he using the force on you ?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very smart pet. I am using the force on you but that’s only because you didn’t answer me correctly. Now I will ask you one more time. Who. Is. In. Charge. Here. “?</p><p> </p><p>You physically were not able to speak so you answered in your head. “You are master ..I’m sorry for being so disobedient you may do whatever you want with me”</p><p> </p><p>A satisfied smile escaped his lips as the pressure around your neck loosened. “There we go. Now that wasn’t so hard was it” He cooed rubbing your clit with his thumb. “Do you think you can handle not complain so much “?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes master. Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My good little slut”. He began to suck and bite on your neck , touching your body but not allowing you too much pleasure. After all this was your punishment.</p><p> </p><p>After about 10 minutes went by you decided to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Master..I think I’m ready for my punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh I see”. He got up and grabbed something from his closet. You assumed it was going to be a sex toy or maybe a whip. To your shock (and horror) it was his lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. I am not going to kill you after all I would hate to lose my favorite cum dumpster.”</p><p> </p><p>You were still nervous but you trusted him. If he wanted to kill you he would have done it ages ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">The cool metal of the hilt made you shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">“How will it fit master...” You asked anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">“You’ll see my love”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ...sorry for blueballing yall</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk wha this was. this is GARBAGE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow & Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the next few will be drafts i forgot about&lt;3 enjoy them as much as possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ren it's freezing can we please go back to the ship" you complained, your teeth chattering in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a little longer my love" he soothed ,slowing down so he was walking about the same pace as you. "Once we arrive I will be sure that get the warmest,most comfortable room in the entire base"</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't help but smile. Even though Kylo was one of the toughest, most unforgiving leader in the galaxy he still found a way to be kind and loving towards you.</p><p> </p><p>"And i'll make sure that no rebel blood is spilled in the room you warm up in" he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"You're too kind Ren. Although I do worry about your health given you are topless in this frozen atmosphere"</p><p> </p><p>"I survived two ships exploding and countless attacks preformed by some of the best jedi to ever ilive. A little cold will not phase me".</p><p> </p><p>You could tell he was smiling under his mask. He was just as stubborn as always.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn't so damn cold I would have put you in your place. You thought to yourself ,blowing warm air onto your gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh look who thinks she's all big and tough now" he teased,clearly he was reading your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of my head Ren" you replied , embarrassed that you could have forgotten such a simple fact that you were dating a mind reader.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ren I have news". A random trooper said , his voice slightly shaking. You couldn't read his serial number but you assumed he wasn't accustomed to the cold either given he was quite literally shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead, MB490" Kylo replied sternly.</p><p> </p><p>"The rebel base has been destroyed. But from what we have heard and the data collected it seems that the empire had nothing to do with this."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo nodded. "If it wasn't us then who was it? I am more than positive there are other, smaller organizations working against the light but none powerful enough to destroy something so huge"</p><p> </p><p>MB490 shrugged. "We are not sure but Captain said we should turn around before whatever or whoever gets to us."</p><p> </p><p>Both men were silent as you watched hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I have lost too many men this past week. Send word to General Hux that I want to pull back. Tomorrow we will send a few soldiers to scout it out and reassess the mission" He sighed , grabbing your hand ,starting his pursuit in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>You could clearly tell he was upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Ren.."you asked gently squeezing his hand in yours.</p><p> </p><p>His once bubbly , happy aura was not angry and dark. You were used to these sudden mood changes by now but it hurt your heart seeing him so upset.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you will come up with a plan Ren. You're so good with this kind of stuff. "</p><p> </p><p>Ren sighed deeply "Supreme Leader Snoke will have my head if things keep going like this. It seems that right before we arrive the base is destroyed or the fleet killed. I am not understanding why this is happening"</p><p> </p><p>You nodded understandingly,willing to do anything to ease his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>"You're stressed my love...how about when we get back to our ship you and I can have some alone time..just the of us".</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you darling...that would be nice."</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to ship seemed to go a lot faster then the walk away. Either way you were grateful to be greeted by the warm air of the ship that hit you as you entered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man this feels so great right now" You sighed , discarding your coat onto a trooper and linking arms with Kylo on a walk to your room.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Ky..you wouldn't be as tense if you had someone else teach the new troopers. It'll be a weight lifted off your shoulders. " You mentioned as he sat on the bed ,letting out a deep sigh. He pulled his helmet off and threw it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I know..leading is so hard sometimes" He said , burying his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Gently you ran your hands over the huge burn on his torso. It had been healed for almost two years but you didn't want to risk hurting him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Ren...but in my eyes you're the best leader in the galaxy" You said ,kissing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't reply. You sighed and got up the bed to stand infront of yourlover. Slowly you moved his hands away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Ren" You said ,placing a warm kiss on his lips. Your hands travelled down his chest resting at his abdomen "Hmm..you know I could get your mind off all this leader stuff"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes met yours. "And how are you gonna do that" he asked , a smirk playing upon his lips</p><p> </p><p>You rand your hand on the inside of his thigh , hopping on his lap so your chest was facing him. "Mmm how ever you want me to my Lord"</p><p> </p><p>A shiver went down Kylos spine. It drove him wild when you talked like that.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to see you on your knees , mouth open for me" He mused.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes my Lord" you replied with a smile doing just as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo stood in front of you, admiring your submissive form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I ran out of ideas ..this will probably be finished at a later date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i tried fluff...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Virgin Ren is so cute. I wanted to work wit it because it's kind new for me...plus its rare. everyone just assumes he's a sex machine.</p><p>(passionate)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Love was not something Kylo understood fully. In his old life as Ben Solo he was sure he experienced love in some form or another but as hard as he tried to remember the memories were just blurs. He thought of himself as an unlovable monster. That is until he met y/n. She seemed to calm the storm of darkness filling his mind. She made him feel whole again.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n..I think..no i know that ..well I-I-I love you" he stuttered,looking away afraid of rejection. A few tears fell.</p><p> </p><p>She caressed his cheek ,using her thumb to wipe them away. "I love you too Kylo. I will always love you for as long as I live". Her voice was warm as she soothed him in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>He began to lovingly kiss your neck , finding her sweet spot almost instantly, causing her to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Carful carful " she said in between laughter "You're gonna get my sweet spot".</p><p> </p><p>Kylo couldn't help but blush slightly after hearing that. He had never anything sexual with y/n. The most they ever did was kiss and feel eachother but nothing more than that. Of course that didn't stop him.</p><p> </p><p>A small moan escaped y/n 's lips as be made love bites all over her collarbone and neck. She ran her hands through his long hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm that feels amazing Ben..ohh godddsss yeah right there"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped looking at her. "I haven't heard that name in years"</p><p> </p><p>She just smiled. "It's who you really are my love. You're my beautiful Ben" Y/n kissed him but this time with a hint of lust. He kissed back hungrily,wanting to take every inch of her in. She just made him feel so safe.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands explored eachothers body as two passionately explored eachothers lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n...I need to be honest" He said , pulling away, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me anything Ben" She replied lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never...well I have never done anything sexual ..." Ben was sure she was going to laugh out loud. He was probably the only virgin on the entire ship.</p><p> </p><p>Instead she just smiled warmly. "Aww Ben ..so am I ....We can just take it slow my love”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yikes this was messy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My little distraction (16+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i swear to god i wrote this in a fever dream or something i can’t remember writing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Kyyyyyyy" You whined , tugging on his sleeve "pay attention to meeee"</p><p>He had been sitting in his room almost all day making plans to destroy the jedi or something. It was irritating you especially since today was an off day for the both of you.</p><p>"Y/n my love , my baby , light of my life, princess, darling ,beautiful. Like Ive told you every five minutes I have lots of work to do. Once I'm done I'll be all yours. And that's a promise" He didn't even look up from the paper scattered in front of him.</p><p>At this point it had been at least four hours and you were ready to just spend time with your husband. It made no difference to you that he was the Supreme Leader of the galaxy.</p><p>Suddenly an idea popped into your head. You made sure Kylo wasn't looking and ran to your room. If he wasn't going to give you attention than you were going to force him.</p><p>You rifled through your drawers and found a lingerie set that you had gotten custom made about a week ago. It was the prettiest and darkest shade of black made out of fine lace , crimson red fabric lined the outside. You hadn't work it yet as you wanted it to be a surprise for your anniversary but now was more than a perfect occasion.</p><p>Slipping it on you draped one of Kylos cloaks around your shoulders as to hide your get up.</p><p>"Ky"? You called out earning a grunt a response. "I'm going to go lie down..wake me when you are done"</p><p>You made sure to stand right in front of him , moving yourself forward so he had a clear view of your breasts.</p><p>He looked up speechless. His eyes slowly moved down your body as he bit his lip obviously liking what he saw.</p><p>"Whats all this princess" He asked, a smile coming on to his face.</p><p>"It's nothing Ren. Just my sleep wear" You answered matter-of-factly. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to lay down."</p><p>Kylo stood and stepped closer to you , his bulky form towering over you. "How about you stay here with me ?"</p><p>"Oh no no no.  Id hate to bother you while you're so consumed with work" You answered somewhat sarcastically.</p><p>"I wasn't asking Y/n." He growled , gripping your wrist.</p><p>You tried your best to keep a satisfied smile off your face. This is all you wanted. Kylos undivided attention.</p><p>He sat in his chair pulling you into his lap. "Cover yourself my love , an officer will be here any moment.</p><p>"Oh my- Kylo let me get changed. We can do this after it's no-"You started but he shushed you.</p><p>"Stay where you are. If you had been patient than you could have had me alll to yourself. But you couldn't wait could you my little distraction "? He cooed in your ear ,kissing your neck gently. "Behave yourself for me"</p><p>A loud knock sounded at the door. Kylo smiled at you one last time before allowing him in. An angry looking officer entered the room while a small group of storm troopers trailed him.</p><p>"And to what do I owe the pleasure" Kylo chuckled. Underneath his desk his hand massaged your inner thigh carful not to actually touch your aching muscle. </p><p>"Don't play dumb with me Ren. General Hux informed me of everything." The man fumed , his face twisted in anger.</p><p>Kylo raised an eyebrow. Never had anyone been so brave as to speak to him like this.</p><p>"Well well well Captain you sure have a lot to say. I'm going to escort my lovely wife to another room and we can talk about your... grievances." He replied calmly,taking your hand in his and leading you to his room.</p><p>"I'm still going to deal with you but as of now I have business to attend to." He whispered, placing a kiss on your lips.</p><p>Not even a second after he left the room you felt a pressure on your neck. At first you were confused as no one was there to do such a thing but you realized he was using the force on you.</p><p>I hope you didn't think I'd let you off so easily my dear. As much as I want to be there to pleasure you myselfI cannot abandon my post.</p><p>Kylos voice was clear and audible insides your head. He head never been so bold as to use his powers for anything other than fighting in the field.</p><p>Piece by piece Kylo removed your lacy garments with his power leaving you exposed to the cold air.</p><p>Keep quite baby.</p><p>Before you got the chance to question him you felt a finger rub your clit. You gasped out in pleasure. It felt just as good as Kylo if not better. You feel another hand around your neck applying immense pressure.</p><p>I could have sworn I told you not to make a sound did I not ? I would hate for my soldiers to hear you in such ...a state.</p><p>You tried to keep your breathing quiet as he sped up. You gripped the sheets spreading your legs wider. Suddenly the movement stopped and yoy whined slightly</p><p>Behave. I'm almost done give me a few more minutes.</p><p>You bit your lip in anticipation. Lust overcame your mind. You took it upon yourself to bring yourself to release. Of course your petite fingers were no match for Kylos large ones but you would make do with what you had.</p><p>I don't remember giving you permission to touch yourself. It's like you want me to punish me.</p><p>You jumped slightly at Kylos sudden appearance in your head. You knew you were in trouble now.</p><p> </p><p>"K-Kylo" was all you managed to say</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok that wasn’t tooo bad ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I control you(16+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok last one for today:) have an amazing valentine’s day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(((i love love LOVE super dominant kylo like 🥺 that makes him more perfect in my mind.)))</p><p> </p><p>You tapped your for impatiently. There was nothing more in this galaxy or the next that you hated more than training new troopers. Every new batch brought in seemed to only get worse.</p><p> </p><p>Massaging your temple you took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay people ! Let's take ten, get yourself cleaned up and just relax. We will reconvene soon" You expressed in the calmest voice you could muster.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like someone is having trouble with the noobs" Kylo said , startling you.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it Ren. You have no right to criticize me in my area experience" You said ,rolling your eyes and crossing your arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww come on don't be like that" he chuckled "I bet I can take your mind off it"</p><p> </p><p>Again you rolled your eyes. "Mhmmm"</p><p> </p><p>His expression suddenly turns cold at your dismissal of his offer.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse you" he growled, standing over you.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't test me Kylo. I could take you down no problem" You scoffed ,turning away from him. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do" You turned on your heel starting to walk away, but before you could get far something invisible but strong was holding you back.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was now behind you, so close that you could feel his breath on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You are bold enough to disrespect me? You must have forgotten my status y/n. You listen to every command I give you" He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>You could feel 100 eyes on you as Kylo held you back. You were backed into a corner there was no reason to fight back .</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Lord Ren" you sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought ! Now follow me and ask no questions" He said , releasing you from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>You could hear your soldiers murmuring as the two of you walked out but you chose to ignore it. They were going to run so many laps when you got back.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you taking me Lord Ren" ? you questioned  as it seemed you two were just walking in an endless straight line.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no right to question me." was as he said as he continued walking. He was clearly angry so you kept your mouth shut in order to keep him from getting too upset. After all the shit you went through with Hux you planned to make sure Kylo didn't get violent.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry my lord."</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and smiled down at you. "Mmm you're sorry " ? He caressed your cheek. "Let's see how sorry you really are". With that he pulled you into a dark room.</p><p> </p><p>You swallowed any fear you had in order to keep Kylo out of your head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're terrified my little y/n" He cooed ,gripping your hand and leading you through the dark. "And you have every right to be, after all I control you"</p><p> </p><p>"My lord.."</p><p> </p><p>Kylo snapped his fingers. "Ah. How do you address me" ?</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes and got down on one knee. "My lord I am terribly sorry...please I'll do anything to avoid trouble"</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands through your hair and pushed your face towards his crotch. "Mmm I'm sure you will..now tell me who's in charge"</p><p> </p><p>"You are my lord" you mumbled. You had never seen this side of Kylo and honestly it turned you on.</p><p> </p><p>"No no WHO is in charge " He said again ,using the power of the force to remove pieces of your uniform.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment but it clicked. "You're in charge Kylo"</p><p> </p><p>Even though you couldn't see him you knew he was smiling. "Good girl. If you behave for me this will go smoothly and if not...well I doubt you want to find out"</p><p> </p><p>By now you were only in a pair of panties. Instinctively you covered your exposed breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm I don't remember giving you an order to cover yourself" He growled , kneeling down so he was at your level. Grabbing your chin he forced you to meet his eyes. "Remove your hands at once". His voice was so calm and yet terrifying you immediately did as you were told. Kylo stood back up and admired your shaking figure , an evil smirk came to his face. He could sense your fear and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Undoing his belt he urged you to move faster. You took a few deep breaths. Kylo Ren was a man of great size so you couldn't imagine how large his member was.</p><p> </p><p>Before you even knew what was happening he pushed your head down filling your mouth up. You had never had a partner with a size such as this. Your throat was not prepared. You moved your eyes up and Kylo was just smiling down at you.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope this makes you think twice about your actions towards me." He chuckled , moving your head back up so you were able to breath. You coughed a few times as the air flow came back to your lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ren...how can I ever make this up to you" you said in between gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"Please me. I want you to be all mine right now"</p><p> </p><p>You nodded slowly ,drool running down your chin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>